Banana power
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Esta vez era diferente, no era Arthur quien estaba borracho siendo llevado a casa por un fastidiado americano, sino al revés. Alfred era un peligro público borracho, más con un inglés llevándolo a casa donde Alfred podría hacerle de todo. USxUK, Lemon.


Hola, un pequeño lemon por aquí para ustedes, estoy trabajando en fic-regalos con lemon para ciertos usuarios pero creo que me están quedando muy extraños, igual siendo USxUK creo que no están tan malos xD

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Alfred borracho, lime-lemon, no se mide la fuerza de Estados Unidos, influencia del video "I'm banana" xD.

Esta vez no era todo como los comunes días entre naciones, esta vez no era Alfred acarreando a Kirkland en su espalda para meterlo a la cama, dejar que babeara su almohada y no quitara la cara de idiota por horas, desesperándolo, incluso le pegaba patadas en la noche para que se callara, porque cuando Alfred lo recogía se acostaba a su lado, cuidando de no acercarse mucho, ese cuerpo que desnudó para cambiar de ropa se le hace tentador, pero no puede simplemente follarlo en ese estado, por mucho que le doliera su miembro duro y erecto por la sonrojada cara inglesa, se masturbaría un poco en el baño gimiendo su nombre y volvería a la cama.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Arthur arrastró a un borracho Alfred a la casa, Arthur tuvo que luchar contra un americano que se creía superman y se quiso arrojar desde el cuarto piso y volar, Arthur y sólo Arthur -y quizás un par de tipos más con lo descontrolado que estaba el menor- lograron tranquilizarlo.

–¿Alfred, estás bien? –susurró mirándolo de reojo ya en casa.

Es que Alfred le daba miedo, allí parado, mirándolo con cara de idiota -más que la normal-, los ojos perdidos en puntos indeterminados, el paso tambaleante, la sonrisa pervertida y afrancesada, la graciosa mueca. Era todo menos lo que solía ser Alfred, estaba borracho, tan borracho que Arthur se palmeó la mano contra la cara, ¿así es como se veía él cuando estaba pasado de copas y Alfred lo tenía que llevar a rastras a su casa?, quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

No podía ser tan… ridículo. –¡Yes yes, I'm fine! ¿cómo cr-ees que *hip* me importaría que te estuviste besuqueando con la ram-era de secretaría que tienes In-Inglaterra? –susurró el americano al aire, confesando inevitablemente a que se debía su estado de ebriedad.

Celos y más celos, Arthur se sonrojó un poco, Alfred y él no eran específicamente un par de tortolitos, por lo cual la actitud de Jones lo tomó desorientado, trató de guiarlo a la cama, pero cuando lo toca siente como Alfred lo toma de la muñeca, pero algo arde en su extremidad y siente nuevamente la risa de Alfred chillona como nunca antes, luego, se ve arrojado al inmueble como si su cuerpo fuera una ligera pluma que cae al sillón. Jones… lo había arrojado allí mientras aún sonreía.

–¡A-Arthur, I'm Banana! –reía con una sonrisa maquiavélica, el inglés empezaba a sentir miedo, Alfred se estaba volviendo loco, el nerviosismo se transformó en desesperación cuando lo sintió arriba de su cuerpo, con esa sonrisa todo menos sana, es como si le dijera con la mirada "te dejaré en silla de ruedas" "no te levantarás en tres días después de lo que te haré" "tu culo y mi pene se jurarán eterno amor, sí, hoy se casarán Arthur", o quizás era su imaginación voladora.

Sintió una mano en su pene, Alfred estaba acariciando su pene mientras se reía con suavidad, no era su imaginación voladora definitivamente. –¿Q-Qué haces maldito? ¡a-apártate! –suspiró con fuerza, gimiendo ronco, la mano apretó con suculenta fuerza el bulto, dando movimientos que al inglés lo hacían temblar, su mirada se entrecortaba, trataba con sus brazos de mover el cuerpo encima suyo mientras juntaba ambas piernas, todo era inútil.

–N-No entiendes…–ríe como enfermo mental Alfred, Arthur se estaba -cagando- alterando un poco por el miedo, sentía las acciones toscas, luego pensó en la sobrehumana fuerza de aquella ex-colonia y todos los huesos del cuerpo le temblaron, su cara era un poema que decía claramente "no me podré levantar mañana si planea lo que planea", Alfred F. Jones siempre controlaba su fuerza normalmente.

Y normalmente no se aplica ahora, ahora estaba borracho, era casi como estar siendo acosado y violado sexualmente por un oso, y él, un simple lobo que podía morder fuerte, pero no escapar.

–Yo soy una banana, una banana superhéroe… tengo poderes de banana…–vuelve a reír, mientras arranca la ropa del británico.

Lame el cuello, acaricia la piel desnuda, el inglés empieza a gemir, ruega por libertad, pero sólo recibe más caricias en su entrepierna, en sus muslos, en su oreja, mordido, marcado, gritó, gritó realmente fuerte cuando sintió como el muchacho empezaba a lamer su pezón izquierdo y pellizcaba el contrario, dando círculos, chupaba con fuerza la piel tierna mientras el inglés empezaba a desesperarse, sus manos acariciaban la cabellera rubia, guiándolo por la piel desnuda, incitándolo a follarlo.

Sentía su miembro erguirse, palpitando duro entre su ropa interior ante las contantes caricias norteamericanas, el roce de la rodilla del menor golpeando los testículos y de vez en cuando acariciando el glande del pene debajo de los calzoncillos delgados y apretados que llevaba hacía que le empezara a doler allí abajo, entrecierra los ojos, sus manos buscan dominio, pero el americano es extremadamente rudo, más de lo que lo fue nunca.

–Haré tutti frutti en tu culo… meteré mi verga dentro, dura y caliente, te llenaré de c-crema *hip* ya lo dije, soy una súper banana…–

–¡Es-estás demente ahhh A-Alfred! –grita desesperado. –N-No allí no… ah… allí noooo se p-pone aahh ahh, A-Alfred, oh my god, you b-bastard…–

Pero sus pantalones vuelan artísticamente por la habitación mientras su borracho compañero no mide si quiera la delicadeza con la que quita la ropa, no, no la quita, la desgarra, dejándolo indefenso. No supo ni cuando ni como estaba puesto en cuatro gracias al americano, alzando el culo hacia arriba, sintiendo el pene de Alfred acariciando sus nalgas, rozando las paredes anales, tocándose fuerte, gritando con desesperada agonía cuando acariciaron sus testículos y la cabeza del pene con esas yemas de dedos calientes.

El movimiento incesante, la excitación de estar siendo tratado con tal rudeza le recuerda sus días de vándalo, encendiéndole, deseando tener esa verga húmeda, palpitante y gruesa en su ano, dándole como nunca antes le habían dado, es más, esa era la primera vez que tendría sexo con él al menos, siempre se esperó algo más romántico, pero aquello no estaba tan malo.

–Prepárate, aquí viene mi banana power…–a excepción de que Alfred se creyera una banana, claro.

Pensó que sería delicioso, excitante y placentero, pero tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la manos y apretar los ojos, rogar que fuera más despacio, como si fuera un animal sin ritmo el estadounidense comenzaban a golpear su agujero, sin lubricación, sin preparamiento, sólo el pene bordeando su ano a cada envestida, después de unos cuantos remezones se empezó a acostumbrar para gemir el nombre de ese americano.

Quien aún se creía una banana. Un superhéroe con poderes de banana.

¿Cuál era su poder bananero? simple, follar ingleses.

Al día siguiente Arthur estaba en la cama, muerto, saliva rondaba por su boca, tenía ojeras mientras Alfred se despertaba con pesadez y con una suave resaca, no recuerda nada, mira a Arthur recostado a su lado, medio agonizante, algo pasó, estaba desnudo, su pene estaba cubierto de líquido que también corría del trasero del inglés. Sí, algo había pasado, pero más raro que todo aquello…

–¿Arthur? –ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Dime? –la voz de Arthur era de ultratumba amenazando con muerte al causante de semejante estado.

–¡No me creerás que soñé! –alzó la voz con fuerza. –¡Era una banana superhéroe! ¡qué tontería! ¿te lo puedes creer? –

Arthur Kirkland lo miró con cara de mosca disecada, se paró de la cama sin lanzar ninguna mirada más dispuesto a macharse al baño y conservar un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba, pero el destino le juega cruelmente.

Arthur no pudo seguir después de salir de la cama, sus piernas le fallaron y calló melodramáticamente al piso, Alfred se lo había hecho seis veces, sin medir la fuerza, dos veces en el sillón, una en la pared camino a la habitación y tres veces en la cama, eyaculando dentro, tratándolo poco menos como un animal pero gritándole palabras románticas que venían del alma, como que lo amaba, porque Jones realmente lo hacía, con todo el corazón, aún así Kirkland nunca había tenido un sexo tan bestial como aquel, parecían perras teniendo sexo, los ojos le rodaron y el culo al aire aún parecía adolorido mientras Alfred lo admiraba desde arriba de la cama como una obra de arte.

Sí, Arthur lo supo ese día, si él era un problema borracho, Alfred F. Jones era un peligro público, más con ciertos ingleses sexys sueltos a su lado que lo traen sugerentemente a su casa, después de todo, Arthur Kirkland de seguro deseaba todo aquello.

**_MORALEJA:_**

**_Si por encelar estadounidenses te sientes mala gente, sólo espera a que se vengue y te folle analmente._**

**N.A: **La moraleja lo dice todo, que por cierto, es de una cosa -cuento, historia, no sé- que me relató Solitudely, pero le cambie un poco el contexto. Espero que les gustara y cuidado con los borrachos estadounidenses que se creen una banana con superpoderes, son altamente peligrosos, más si eres un sexy inglés de espesas cejas, que viva el USxUK! :D

PD: Votar en mis fic, "Las camas" y "Manual de supervivencia", que por cierto del último ya tengo capítulo casi listo :3


End file.
